World Turbine
Kanji lyric 鳴金一大吹打（ヨングミラテチーター） 世界タービン タービン 世界タービン タービン 朝の風は凄まじく　幾万もの声を消す 通り過ぎる人波に　遠い秘境の景色重ねても 見えぬ空の秘密よ　雨に灼けた往来で キミよ夢に何を見る (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) キミの歌にめくるめく　古い無音の稲妻で 鳴金一大吹打（ヨングミラテチーター） 割れた壁に手を当てて　遥かキミを感じてた 海を渡る電光の　夢で焚いた火を囲んで待つ 聞こえぬ丘のリズムを 街を急ぐ警笛に　キミの歌もかすれて (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) キミの歌にめくるめく　古い無音の稲妻で 世界タービン タービン　世界タービン タービン 世界タービン タービン　世界タービン タービン 大吹打（テチーター）大吹打（テチーター） 鳴金一大吹打（ヨングミラテチーター） 大吹打（テチーター）大吹打（テチーター） 朝の風は凄まじく　幾万もの声を消す 通り過ぎる人波に　遠い秘境の景色重ねても 見えぬ空の秘密よ 雨に灼けた往来で　キミよ夢に何を見る (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) (あー大丈夫よタービンが回るわ) 世界タービン タービン　世界タービン タービン 世界タービン タービン　世界タービン タービン... Romaji lyric Yongu mira techiitaa Sekai TAABIN TAABIN Asa no kaze wa susamajku Ikuman mo no koe wo kesu Toori sugiru hito nami ni Tooi hikyou no keshiki kasanete mo Mienu sora no himitsu yo Ame ni yaketa ourai de KIMI yo yume ni nani wo miru (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) KIMI no uta ni mekuru meku Furui muon no inazuma de Yongu mira techiitaa Wareta kabe ni te wo atete Haruka KIMI wo kanjiteta Umi wo wataru denkou no Yume de taita hi wo kakonde matsu Kikoenu oka no RIZUMU wo Machi wo isogu keiteki ni KIMI no uta mo kasurete (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) KIMI no uta ni mekuru meku Furui muon no inazuma de Sekai TAABIN TAABIN Techiitaa techiitaa Yongu mira techiitaa Techiitaa techiitaa Asa no kaze wa susamajku Ikuman mo no koe wo kesu Toori sugiru hito nami ni Tooi hikyou no keshiki kasanete mo Mienu sora no himitsu yo Ame ni yaketa ourai de KIMI yo yume ni nani wo miru (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) (Aa Daijoubu yo TAABIN ga mawaru) Sekai TAABIN TAABIN English lyric Yongmiluha Daechuita The world turbine turbine The world turbine turbine The morning winds are intense That vanishes tens of thousands of voices If I overlap the scene of the distant undiscovered places on the crowds passing by Still there is the invisible secret of sky On the street exposed to rain What do you see in your dream? (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) I answer to your song With the sparkling old soundless lightning Putting my hand to a cracked wall I was feeling you in great distance I sit around the fire fueled with the dream of the electric lights across the ocean And I wait for the unheard rhythm of hills By the pushing whistle in the town Your voice got hoarse (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) I answer to your song With the sparkling old soundless lightning The world turbine turbine　The world turbine turbine The world turbine turbine　The world turbine turbine Daechuita Daechuita Yongmiluha Daechuita Daechuita Daechuita The morning winds are intense That vanishes tens of thousands of voices If I overlap the scene of the distant undiscovered places on the crowds passing by Still there is the unsolvable secret of sky On the street exposed to rain What do you see in your dream? (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) (Ah It’s alright Turbine rotates) With the fire pillar fueled with the dream of electric lights that cross the ocean The world turbine turbine The world turbine turbine The world turbine turbine The world turbine turbine Category:The Ghost in Science